


When Did We Get a Fucking Cat?

by twinkdean



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkdean/pseuds/twinkdean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Mickey has a beautiful body and Ian loves it a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Did We Get a Fucking Cat?

Ian loves waking up before Mickey. He loves being able to watch him sleep. He looks so beautiful when he's asleep. Ian loves when he wakes up and his arm is still draped over Mickey's body. Ian removes his arm so he can trace Mickey's skin. He's still naked from the night before. His body is so beautiful. His skin is white and pure. Mickey turns over in his sleep so he is facing Ian. Ian traced his fingers over Mickey's "FUCK-U-UP" tattoos and he wonders how someone with hands so delicate and soft he'd have something so vulgar tattooed across them.   
  
Ian kissed each letter of his tattoos. Ian puts his hand up to Mickey's face and softly brushes his cheek. He looked at peace as he slept. Ian put his lips to his forehead and then to his cheek and then to his neck.

Mickey's hair was dissheveled and he just looked so good. Ian just can't help himself sometimes.

He licked a long stripe up his neck and under his ear. Mickey smiles, eyes still closed. Ian continues licking up and down his neck, softly biting and nibbling the area too. 

"When did we get a fucking cat?" Mickey mumbles.

Ian replies with a rough bite on Mickey's neck. Mickey's eyes shoot open.

"Did you want something, Gallagher?" Mickey smirks.

"No, I'm good." Ian says into Mickey's neck before sucking hard, intentionally trying to leave a mark. 

Ian's hand travels down Mickey's body, softly rubbing up and down his soft stomach and then down to his cock which was already rock hard.

"Ian, please." Mickey groans.

Ian ghosts his hand over Mickeys cock, teasing him as he continues sucking marks into his soft flesh. Ian licks up the middle of Mickey's chest moving over to the right nipple and softly sucking. Goosebumps travel all over Mickey's body. Ian loves the effect he has on Mickey. He moves over to left nipple and does the same.

"You're fuckin' killin' me, man." Mickey moans. "Touch me, fuck, touch me please."

Ian trails his toungue down Mickey's stomach. He loves Mickey's stomach. Mickey didn't have rock hard abs. His stomach was quite soft and pudgy. It was perfect, Ian loved it. Ian trails his down into Mickey's navel and down to his hipbones. Ian softly nibbles at Mickeys hipbone and Mickey sucks in a deep breath. 

He goes down to Mickeys thighs. Fuck. Mickey's thighs. They were so thick and beautiful. Ian loved having those thighs wrapped around his head. Fuck he loved Mickey's thighs more than anything in the world, except for Mickey himself. Ian licked up his thighs. Mickey grabbed onto Ian's hair as he began nibbling his way up to the top. Getting dangerously close to his cock but never touching it.

"Fuck, Ian. Please." Mickey whimpered.

Ian leaned back up and whispered into Mickey's ear. "You're so beautiful, Mickey. I love when you beg for me."

Ian trailed his hand back down and slowly placed his hand on Mickey's throbbing cock and pumped him slowly. 

"Fuck." He panted, he needed more.

Ian cut him off with a kiss. Ignoring the taste of morning breath, he deepened. It was sloppy and was full of tongue and teeth as he pumped Mickey's cock faster.

Abruptly, Ian stopped and turned over to the nightstand.

"Ian.." Mickey cried out.

Ian turns back around with condoms and lube. "I want to be inside you, Mickey."

Mickey nods as Ian turns him over and climbs on top of him.

Ian lathers his finger in lube and circles Mickey's pink hole. Slowly, he slides it in and Mickey's breath hitches. Ian adds another, slowly scissoring Mickey's hole and opening him. Ian stops to reach for the condom.

"Wait." Mickey smirks. "I want to be on top."

Mickey sits up and climbs over Ian. He rolls the condom on down Ian's hardness and rubs lube on it. He positions himself over Ian's cock and slides down until he is completely full.

"Fuck, Mickey you feel so good." Ian groans.

Mickey starts slow. Teasing Ian like he teased Mickey. 

"Mickey, fuck." Ian pants. 

Ian finds Mickey's sweet spot and Mickey almost screams. Mickey's movements speed up and he is loud.   
  
"Fuck, Mickey you look so fucking good like that." Ian moans. "You look so good on top of me, fuck, I love the noises you make, I love how I'm the only one who will hear them, fuck, Mickey you're so beautiful."

The way Ian talks to him almost pushes Mickey over the edge. Mickey reaches down for his cock for some release but Ian stops him.

Mickey cries out his name.

"No, baby, I want you to come untouched."

Ian flips them over so he's on top and leans down and bites down on Mickey's neck as his movements speed up, hitting Mickey's sweet spot.

"Fuck." Mickey whimpers as he leaves scratches up and down Ian's back. 

"You're so fucking hot, Mickey, you have no idea how good you look, how good you sound, how good you feel. Fuck. You feel amazing." Ian groans into his ear.

That pushes Mickey over the edge and screams Ian's name as he comes, hard and Ian follows soon after.

"I love you, you're so beautiful, I love you." Ian says riding out the high of his orgasm.

"I love you." 

**Author's Note:**

> dating profile: im a shitty writer and an even worse person hmu


End file.
